


The Sun

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, One Shot, Pining, adrianne being a big ol fangirl over eorlund's blacksmithing, bc game recognise game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Aela's messed up her sword, and needs someone outside of the Companions to fix it. Adrianne just wants a hunting partner. Together, they come to an arrangement.





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes--it doesn't come up here, although it does in other fics, but Adrianne and Ulfberth are polyamorous. As for where Ulfberth's going on a Loredas evening--definitely to the Sanctum. Aela's still to discover all that, but give her time. ;)
> 
> Anyway I just really wanted to write some pining and Adrianne being committed to her craft/the pair enjoying some quality time. Hope you enjoy!

  
It was early morning by the time Aela reached Warmaiden’s. Already, the sun was shining bright in the sky, attempting to cut through the frost of Sun’s Dawn. Adrianne was where she always appeared to be whenever Aela passed—leaning against the shop’s beam, pensive, watching Whiterun’s residents go by.

“Haven’t got anything to do this morning, I trust,” Aela smiled, approaching Adrianne.

She raised an eyebrow. “Nor have you, by the looks of it.” Her arms remained folded, now firmly sizing Aela up. “What brings you down here?”

Aela retrieved the item folded in cloth. “It’s my sword. It’s in dire need of repair.”

“Why not ask Eorlund?” Adrianne eyed her suspiciously. “He’s the Companions’ resident blacksmith, is he not?”

“He is,” Aela said, “but I was hoping to keep this one off the books.”

Thankfully, Adrianne didn’t ask any further questions. She unwrapped the cloth, revealing the mangled, still-bloodied blade inside. Aela winced to look at it, and Adrianne’s reaction wasn’t much better.

“I can see why you don’t want Eorlund seeing this. Probably have your head for what you’ve done to his steel.” Adrianne looked at Aela with questioning eyes, and without saying a thing Aela knew what she was asking— _what trouble did you get yourself in to let your weapon get in this shape?_ It wasn’t a question Aela wanted to answer.

Adrianne sighed. “It’s not going to be cheap. Or quick.” She gestured towards her weapons rack. “You can take the steel on loan while I repair yours, provided you treat it with more respect than you treated this one here.” Adrianne looked up. “Oh, and I have a favour to ask.”

“Yes?”

“Take me out on your next hunting excursion.” Adrianne smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve been using weapons rather than making them, and I miss it.” She leaned in. “Ulfberth can cover the shop. He won’t miss me for a few hours.”

Aela nodded. “You’re on. Sunrise of Loredas, meet me outside the city gates.”

 

* * *

 

To Aela’s surprise, Adrianne fought well. Her aim with a bow was above adequate, and her acumen with blades was impressive, if a little rusty. On their first outing, they managed to procure a sizable deer and several rabbits, and Aela watched with interest as Adrianne skillfully butchered each animal when they returned to her home.

“You’ve done this before.”

Adrianne smiled. “Used to do it a lot, before I settled down in Skyrim. Find it helps if you know how to use the items you’re making and selling.” Her knife sliced the rabbit’s fur from its flesh in one clean motion. “Also helps when you’re young and on the road and need to fend for yourself.”

They had never really spent much time together, but now that Aela was getting to know Adrianne, she saw flashes of things that intrigued her—practicality, honesty, love for her craft. That much was obvious from the way she handled her blade, from the way she talked of steel as if it were the most precious gold, even the way she spoke of Eorlund with reverence. She found herself wanting to know more about the woman—who she was before she came to this country, before she married and set up shop. She wanted to know what else made her tick.

"You can have the venison,” Adrianne said, “or most of it anyway. I’d like a portion, perhaps. One of the rabbits too, for stew.” She turned to Aela, face lit up with the most gorgeous smile. “You’re more than welcome to stay for dinner.”

Aela happily took her up on the offer, fetching several bottles of Honningbrew from the porch. When she joked about Adrianne having a preference, she gave a cryptic smile and said that her and the proprietor of Honningbrew had an arrangement.

“One he knows of?” 

Adrianne winked. “You catch on quickly.” She laid the table, setting places for them both.

“Is Ulfberth not eating with us tonight?”

“He’s got other plans,” Adrianne shrugged. “Dinner with friends. Just us, this evening.” She smiled, her brown eyes fixed on Aela. “Hope that’s all right.”

Aela’s body flushed with warmth. “More than all right.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week seemed to pass quicker than any passage of time Aela has encountered. Every time she passed Warmaiden’s, saw Adrianne at the Bannered Mare or in the marketplace or wandering Whiterun, her heart skipped a beat. It was downright sickening, the way Aela was reduced to a lovesick teenager or some sort of simpering, milk-drinking bard, and she’d taken to venting her frustrations on the practice dummies outside Jorrvaskr when her pining got too much.

She’s a married woman. It can’t happen. It _won’t_ happen.

But Aela knew she wasn’t imagining it—the lingering glances, flirtatious comments, touches that felt like white-hot forge-steel against her skin. Aela wanted it all, forever, wanted Adrianne to break her down and rebuild her into something better, stronger, more forceful and malleable by her strong, capable hands. She’d never wanted anything so much. Merciful Kyne, she was on _fire._

Aela didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed when the courier arrived with news that her sword was ready. She trundled down to Warmaiden’s with breakneck speed, realising this may be the last legitimate reason she would have to speak to Adrianne. Unless she mangled her sword that badly again, which wasn’t high on her list of priorities.

The sword sat on Adrianne’s workbench, its blade polished to a mirror shine, reflecting the afternoon sunlight. It looked brand new—Aela couldn’t remember the last time it had looked this pristine. Likely when it had first been gifted to her as a newly initiated Companion, only just a whelp, not yet gifted with the blood of Hircine. Memories flooded her mind—her first spar won, sharing mead and memories with her newfound family, the metallic tang of blood and twisting agony of turning for the first time.

“Adrianne, I—” Aela’s voice cracked. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“I did as best I could. The balance might not be quite as good as it once was, but it should see you through enough fights.” Adrianne smiled. “Helped that I had Eorlund’s work to build on.”

Aela had no words. She set down her bag of coin, walked over to Adrianne, and enveloped her in a crushing hug. Everything that had transpired that week suddenly felt so small, so insignificant, though deep down Aela knew it wasn’t—she just wanted this moment, this gesture, for Adrianne to know that it was truly meaningful and appreciated. Adrianne’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and for a moment all Aela knew was her—metal and charcoal and the lingering scent of juniper underneath.

“If you’d ever like to go hunting again,” Aela said when she once again found the ability to speak, “just say the word.”

As the sun shone down on the pair, its rays casting warmth on them both amidst the winter chill, Aela dearly hoped Adrianne would take her up on her offer.


End file.
